1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the art of pressure sensitive labels.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Various U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,642,387, 2,259,358, 2,275,064, 2,516,487, 2,620,205, 3,051,353, 3,265,553, 3,501,365, 3,551,251, and 3,611,929 and British Pat. No. 1,057,126, Feb. 1, 1976 are made of record. U.S. Pat. No. 3,501,365 British Pat. No. 1,057,126 disclose U-shaped cuts in the supporting web or strip. In connection with one embodiment of U.S. Pat. No. 3,501,365 for example, the patent discloses "that the feed holes are die cut in such a manner that the leading edge of the feed hole has been cut whereas the trailing edge has not" been cut. The loose flap or flap portions formed by the U-shaped cut extends in a leading direction as the flap portion moves toward the peel edge or separator point. Due to the fact that the flap portion is adhered to the adhesive on the overlying label and due to the fact that the flap portions extend in the leading direction, the flap portions fold out of the plane of the supporting web at the peel edge. Also, the flap portions adhere to the overlying label so well because when the flapforming cuts are made, the supporting web and the label are driven together by the cutting knives into intimate contact with the intervening adhesive. This increases the holding force of the flap portions to the overlying labels and consequently diminshes the tendency of the flap portions to separate from the overlying labels at the peel edge. This sometimes results in tearing at the ends of the U-shaped cut. As the supporting material at the ends of a U-shaped cut tears, the flap portion grows in area. As the flap portion grows, the enlarged flap portion is held to the overlying level or labels by an increased area of adhesive. Accordingly, the force holding the enlarged flap portion to the overlying label or labels increases as the tearing progresses until eventual rupture or breakage of the supporting web. In another embodiment of U.S. Pat. No. 3,501,365, loose internal portions formed by annular cuts move out of the plane of the supporting web at the peel edge along with the leading label as the supporting web is drawn about the peel edge. These loose internal portions cannot tear the supporting web because they are severed therefrom by the annular cut. However, in both embodiments, the flap portions move out of the plane of the supporting web at the panel edge for the same reasons.